<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murder Mysteries (DISCONTINUED!!!!) by i_love_fuzzy_blankets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041532">Murder Mysteries (DISCONTINUED!!!!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_fuzzy_blankets/pseuds/i_love_fuzzy_blankets'>i_love_fuzzy_blankets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Class Trials, Crossover, Danganronpa Crossover, Death, Murder, Murderers, Trials, also a lot of characters are ooc at times, umm idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_fuzzy_blankets/pseuds/i_love_fuzzy_blankets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Danganronpa/Tbhk (based on the first game and maybe references things from other games)</p><p> </p><p>DISCONTINUED!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Umm I use commas too much- and my writing isn't that good but I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nene Yashiro woke up in an empty classroom, she immediately thought that it was a prank pulled by Hanako. She knew he pulled multiple pranks, and this was probably one of them. So naturally, her first instinct was to yell out, "Hanako! What the heck?!" No response followed which caused her to worry, even though Hanako would usually prank her, she thought he would've shown up by now. Or at least Kou would've jumped in to make her feel better. She was starting to freak out, her breathing increased, and her heart sped up, tear welled up threatening to leave her eyes. <em>Where was Hanako? Where was Kou? Why was nobody here? </em>Her thoughts spun into oblivion when she heard a creak. Nene immediately looked up, while wiping her tears, only to see a stuffed bear. It wasn't there before, or maybe she hadn't noticed it. But if the bear hadn't been there then how did it get there, someone must've placed it. </p><p>"Hey kid," A voice sounded out of nowhere, shocking Nene out of her thoughts. </p><p>"Huh, who's there?" She responded, she didn't see anyone, "Hanako is that you?"</p><p>"Puhuhuhu..." The voice responded, "I'm down here" And that's when Nene noticed the bear, it had moved, and it's mouth was moving. Nene let out a loud screech, and jumped back, hitting a desk, which fell with a loud thump. "My name is Monokuma," it (Monokuma) continued, "and I am your headmaster at Hope's Peak Academy!"</p><p>"W- wh- what... I- I didn't- what-" Nene stuttered, "Wh- Why am I here?"</p><p>"Well you're enrolled here, puhuhuhu," Monokuma answered.</p><p>"B- but," Nene started.</p><p>"Your gonna be late to the welcoming ceremony, usually I don't show myself until then, I guess you're lucky, or maybe you're not..." Monokuma said mysteriously...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nene entered the gym, that Monokuma had directed her to. Immediately she noticed that some of her friends were there! </p><p>"Hanako!" She called out, running over to him, and yelled, "What kind of prank is this? What is happening?"</p><p>"Huh," he responded, seemingly dazed, "Listen I don't know what you're talking about, and who are you anyways? How do you know me?"</p><p>"Wh- what? Hanako stop it! This isn't funny anymore!" Nene yelled.</p><p>"Listen kid, don't go starting random fights for no reason, we are here for the welcome ceremony that's it, I don't know what's your problem. But if you want to fight with my buddy you'll have to fight me." Kou but in.</p><p>"Huh, since when were we buddy's," Hanako says, and continues, "But he did say something right, don't go starting fights, especially on your first day."</p><p>Nene looked at Hanako, and back to Kou, did they really not know her? Did they really not know each other? What's going on?!</p><p>Just then a voice rang out, "Now students, calm down, you shouldn't be fighting just yet... I mean it may come in handy later..."</p><p>"I wonder what that means," Someone near Nene whispers.</p><p>The voice continues, "Now today marks your first day in the Killing School Life!" As soon as the voice said that, everyone burst into loud complaints and confusion. The voice continued, "To survive you must kill, after every murder, a class trial will be held, and whoever is the blackened or the murderer will graduate if they are not convicted guilty and they will watch everyone else be executed. If the blackened it found guilty then they will be executed. Puhuhu it's very simple!"</p><p>"B- but nobody will kill anyone right?" Nene yelled, and others voiced agreement.</p><p>Then the voice continued, "Well as your headmaster, I give you 2 days, if nobody gets killed by then, everyone will be executed! Puhuhuhu..."</p><p>"What do you mean 'as your headmaster'?" Another voice rings out, Nene identifies it as Sakura.</p><p>"I, of course, mean that I am the headmaster of this prestigious academy, I am Monokuma! Puhuhuhu..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The introduction!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got lazy with some of the introductions... sorry.....<br/>I hope you enjoy the chapter tho</p><p>(I already have ideas for the first case and execution hehehehehe...)<br/>(that made it sound ominous- the execution is actually pretty simple and easy to guess in u know the murderer-)</p><p>(if yall want u can guess who's gonna die and who's the murderer- and even how they r gonna be executed, that may help me come up with more interesting executions)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now take a look at your Monopads, they are on the stage, Imma go get a snack, have fun!" Monokuma said then disappeared. Everyone stayed in their place, but Nene decided to risk it and try to find hers. She grabbed the one on top and turned it on, it was Tsukasa's, the next one was Shijima's, she continued looking through them until she found hers. It said, "Yashiro Nene, Ultimate Potter, Age: 16, Likes: Strawberry-filled rice cakes, Dislikes: Radishes". She found it strange that the Monopad said Ultimate Potter, she assumed it meant that she was the best potter or something. She realized that maybe this wasn't all a prank... Maybe this was really happening... She decided to reintroduce herself to everyone. While Yashiro was debating to reintroduce herself the others decided to grab their Monopads.</p><p>Yashiro slowly approached Hanako, and apologized for her action toward him earlier, and said it was a misunderstanding, Hanako bought her explanation for now and introduced himself as 'Amane, The Ultimate Astronomer'. Nene realized that she couldn't call him Hanako anymore since he introduced himself as Amane, and she knew it would take a lot of mental effort to switch it up. Sighing Nene turned around and found Kou there, seemingly waiting for her. </p><p>"Hi I'm Kou!" He said, and Nene cautiously responded and apologized for the misunderstanding earlier. Kou took the apology and forgave her instantly, Nene's worries about her and Kou not being friends immediately disappeared.</p><p>"So," Nene started, "What's your Ultimate? I'm the Ultimate Potter,"</p><p>"Oh, I'm the Ultimate Exorcist! Pretty neat right" Kou said while doing a strange pose with a staff he had.</p><p>"Yeah! That's so cool!" Nene replied trying to get on his good side, he seemed a lot more protective than when they were friends in school.</p><p>"Can you show me your pottery skills sometime?" Kou asked, looking like an excited puppy.</p><p>"Of course!" Nene replied sorta scared that if she tried she wouldn't be good. She had never done pottery before... Their conversation ended soon after that and Nene went to re-meet Aoi, who was her best friend, now they were complete strangers... As she approached Aoi, she noticed a scowl plastered on Aoi face. "Um, hi! I'm Yashiro Nene,"</p><p>Aoi sighed, and replied, "I'm Akane Aoi, the Ultimate Hairstylist." Then Aoi walked away, Nene wanted to call out to her, but she remembered they weren't friends anymore. Nene sighed, and decided to move onto the next person, and that was Tsukasa. Walking right up to him Nene was finding it hard to not be scared of him. She remembered all the horrible things he did, and she had to focus a lot on not shaking. Like before Tsukasa was near Sakura. </p><p>"H- hey," Yashiro stuttered, "I- I'm Yashiro Nene, the Ultimate Potter."</p><p>"Oh wow! That must be a cool talent!" Tsukasa said leaning up in Nene's face. </p><p>"Yeah it sounds cool..." Sakura said quietly. </p><p>"I guess it is," Nene replied, unsure of what to say next.</p><p>"My name's Tsukasa! And I'm the Ultimate Contortionist, and this here is Sakura she's the Ultimate Gardener!" </p><p>"Oh wow! That sounds cool! And I love plants, but I've never been good at taking care of them if you have any tips that would be useful!" Nene says hoping to stretch the conversation. The conversation ends later after Sakura shares some tips, and Tsukasa shows some cool positions he can make his body do. Nene moves onto the next person she sees which is Yako.</p><p>She goes up to Yako, and Yako grabs Nene's hand giving it a firm shake and says "Hi! I'm Yako, the Ultimate Zoologist! What's your favorite animal? Mine's a fox!"</p><p>"Oh umm, my favorite animals are fish! And my name is Yashiro Nene, and I'm the Ultimate Potter."</p><p>"Oooo fish are cool! I especially love the sparkly ones!" Yako said, and their conversation continued, mainly consisting of different animals. The next person she re-introduced herself too was Shijima and Akane since they were already near each other. </p><p>(I lost motivation for a long time while working on this part lmao)</p><p>Yashiro approached Shijima and Akane, not knowing what to expect out of them, and was very surprised to see them disappear as soon as she greeted them. Yashiro almost screamed, but then again wherever she was had weird rules. Maybe it was like when she was is Shijima's fake world... A tap on the shoulder made Nene jump out of her thoughts and swivel around to find Shijima and Akane. Upon seeing them Nene let out a horrified scream, and immediately quieted down when she noticed glares and confused gazes focused on her.</p><p>"Um hi!" Nene said when her shock wared off, "My name's Yashiro Nene! Nice to meet you both!"</p><p>"Hmmm..." Was all Akane said. </p><p>"Nice to meet you too! My name's Shijima Mei! But you can call me Mei! Oh sorry for scaring you earlier, it's part of my Ultimate, I'm the Ultimate Illusionist!" She seemed like the younger Shijima she met when she "went back in time" with the older Shijima. Yashiro found this to be very intriguing. "Oh and this here is Akane! He doesn't talk much, but I can tell we are gonna be the best of friends!"</p><p>Akane "hmmed" again and walked away followed by Shijima running after him saying he needed to make more friends. Nene sighed at the two and returned to finding others to introduce herself to. She looked around and saw a familiar pinkish haired figure standing alone in a corner. So Mitsuba's here too. </p><p>Sighing Nene approached Mitsuba she hoped he wasn't as self-absorbed as he was before. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Yashiro Nene! What's your name?"</p><p>"Umm..." Mitsuba seemed pretty shy, "M- my name's M- Mitsuba So- Sousuke, thank you for asking,"</p><p>"That's a pretty name!" Yashiro beamed hoping to get him to many open up, and not seem so shy, this was almost the complete opposite of the Mitsuba she knew.</p><p>"O- oh thank you!" He said and in a quieter tone, "You're hair is very pretty, it reminds me of whipped cream..."</p><p>"Whipped cream?" Nene questioned.</p><p>"Ahh! Sorry if that was weird..." Mitsuba whispered, "I'm sorry! What do I have to do for your forgiveness? Name something and I'll do it!"</p><p>(Why am I making him like Mikan- I- I'm just gonna roll with it cuz I need different personalities-)</p><p>"Oh, no, it's ok! It's a cute comparison! I just didn't expect it, but I like it!" Nene replied hoping to make him feel better.</p><p>"Huh... R- really?"</p><p>"Yeah! I was curious why you chose it though,"</p><p>"Oh, w- well I'm the Ultimate Barista.."</p><p>"Oh, that's so cool! I'm the Ultimate Potter!"</p><p>"Woah! I bet your pottery is awesome!"</p><p>"I bet the same thing about your drinks!" Nene said and smiled.</p><p>"Th- thank you! Umm.. s- sorry to cut our conversation short b- but I have to go to the bathroom.."</p><p>"Oh, it's perfectly fine! I have to meet someone else, but we'll talk later, ok?"</p><p>"O- of course!" Mitsuba said and smiled widely. Nene was happy she could make him smile, but she wondered what could've happened to him in this world to make him so shy and timid.</p><p>(Ignore the fact that Mitsuba's conversation is literally half of this chapter-)</p><p>Nene looks to see if she has anyone else to talk to and sees Tsuchigomori. Walking up to him she noticed he was staring intently at something on his Monopad. </p><p>"Um hi," Nene said, and it seemed Tsuchigomori didn't hear her, or was ignoring her. Nene tried again, "Hi I'm Yashiro Nene," again Nene was greeted with silence so her resorted to tapping his shoulder. This caused him to stumble back and fall on the floor, "Oh I'm so sorry!" Nene apologied a bit starled that he fell, "I just wanted to introduce myself."</p><p>"No, no it's all my fault, my name's Tsuchigomori, the Ultimate Librarian."</p><p>"My name's Yashiro Nene, the Ultimate Potter, anyway what's got you so interested in your Monopad?"</p><p>"Oh well I was just checking out the thing, and I found an ebook type thing, and I was interested in it! I also checked out a map of the school and the rules. The place is pretty spacious, although there are some floors we aren't allowed on. And I'm kinda curious why..."</p><p>"Hmm.. Floors we aren't allowed on, that's strange, maybe they'll be open to us soon?"</p><p>"Maybe, anyways I'm gonna go find the library, see you later Yashiro."</p><p>And with that sentence Nene was finished with her re-introductions, she sighed and pulled up the map, curious of what else was in the school. While she looked over the map and saw that she had a dorm room, in fact everyone did. She supposed exploring would have to wait, she needed to sleep and try and process all that happened...</p><p> </p><p>(oh btw if yall didn't read the first note, I have plans for the first victim, murderer, and execution, but I have nothing planned for the other ones, maybe yall could give me ideas in the comments)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ultimates: </p><p>Nene Yashiro: Potter (person who does Pottery)<br/>Akane Aoi: Hairstylist<br/>Sakura: Gardener (idk she looks like one lmao)<br/>Tsukasa: Contortionist (I didn't know what to do for him lmao, so I did a random thing)<br/>Hanako/Amane: Astronomer<br/>Mitsuba: Barista (I saw art of him as one lmao)<br/>Shijima: Illusionist<br/>Tsuchigomori: Librarian (At first I was gonna make Tsukasa this, they both give librarian vibes lol)<br/>Yako: Zoologist<br/>Aoi Akane: Clockmaker<br/>Kou: Exorcist</p><p>Sorry there r less characters than regular Danganronpa but it's hard coming up with a bunch of ultimates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone bout to die-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter :)</p><p>Also, Grammarly really hates the word "Monopad" lmao</p><p>(also sorry this chapter took like 10 years, i kinda had no inspo/motivation, and i forgot-)</p><p>And this chapter is longer (i think)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yashiro awoke she thought that she had been kidnapped, she completely forgot about what had happened yesterday. After scrubbing the sleep from her eyes, and drinking some water from the bathroom sink she recollected what had happened yesterday. Still a bit in shock at what had happened she decided that she might as well make a plan for what she was going to do. She felt more refreshed and was able to think more logically after fully waking up. Jumping onto the bed and laying on her back she began to think. Maybe this was another boundary, similar to Shijima's, or maybe something completely different. But she couldn't help but think of how strange this was. </p><p>
  <em>Growl</em>
</p><p>Upon hearing that Nene jumped out of bed and screamed, upon calming down she realized it was her stomach, she hadn't eaten yet... Checking the time she noticed it was 9:30! Oh, shoot she was going to be so late! She scrambled to dress and opened her Monopad, seemingly already used to it, she opened the map and followed it to the cafeteria. </p><p>"Finally you joined us! I was starting to think you died!" Tsukasa exclaimed light-heartedly. Most of the others gave him hard looks, especially after remembering what the bear had said. </p><p>"Sorry I was late," Nene apologized, "I woke up late."</p><p>"It's fine," Shijima said, "I wake up late a lot!"</p><p>"So," Tsuchigomori started, "Do we have a schedule? For classes?" After this was said Monokuma appeared out of thin air, startling most people, and causing Nene and Mitsuba to scream like banshees.</p><p>"H-how did you get there?" Mitsuba stuttered.</p><p>"I'm the headmaster," Monokuma said, rolling his eyes(?) "Anyways, as I said earlier, there are no classes..."</p><p>Yako cut him off saying, "You never said that thou-,"</p><p>"Ugh, would you let me finish?! Gosh kids these days," Monokuma interrupted, "As I was saying, you won't have classes, you just have to kill!"</p><p>"And like I said earlier, no one's doing that! No ones gonna kill anyone on my watch!" Nene yelled.</p><p>"You don't have a watch though," Shijima but in, "Oh I know! I can get Akane to make you one!"</p><p>"It's just a figure of speech Shijima," Akane said, it was the first time Nene heard him speak since this started.</p>
<hr/><p>The day continued with them eating breakfast, and chatting about ways to get out of this hellhole, thankfully Monokuma never interrupted them. After finishing their breakfast Nene went to clean up her plate, scrubbing it down in the kitchen. While she was doing this she noticed a huge knife, definitely not meant for a kitchen... With that Nene realized that the bear probably wasn't kidding. She didn't really take his threats that seriously, but seeing that knife made her think differently. Drying off her plate she put it back into the cabinet and quickly washed her utensils. When she exited the kitchen nobody was in sight so she assumed they either went to their dorms or went to explore. Nene decided to explore the "school" a bit, she remembers that Tsuchigomori said something about another floor being blocked off. So she decided to take her chances and explore this floor and try to get to the next one. </p><p>Walking out of the dining hall Nene looks at the map on her Monopad, the first thing that catches her attention is that you can see where everyone is, and the incinerator. She finds that a very strange thing to put into a school. Naturally brimming with curiosity Nene headed straight to the incinerator. Following the map, she saw that someone else was at the incinerator, and that person was Aoi. Nene hoped Aoi wouldn't be as cold as she was earlier, and that they could maybe be friends, like before.</p><p>"What do you want?" Aoi voice cut in, with an icy tone. I guess Aoi was still going to be like earlier.</p><p>"Oh, uh- um, I just was curious about the i- incinerator." Nene stuttered, "I was curious about why they would have one, especially in a school."</p><p>"Hmm... me too," Aoi said, "I just finished investigating, so you can move now." Nene was confused by what Aoi said, and then realized she was still at the door.</p><p>"S-sorry," Nene said, and she scooted out the doorway and made her way to the incinerator. She heard footsteps (Aoi's) getting farther and farther away. The first thing Nene noticed was the giant buttons next to it, she assumed that they were color coordinated and the green meant 'start the incinerator' and red meant 'stop the incinerator'. The next thing she noticed was the trash chute spouting an apple core into a bucket. Nene guessed that a janitor would put the school's trash into the incinerator. Although that was very strange, Nene thought that schools sent their trash to a wasteland. I guess Monokuma operates schools even more differently than she thought. Nene smelled some smoke and peered into the incinerator, she saw a small piece of something burning, but she couldn't tell what it was. Huh? Maybe Aoi accidentally dropped something? Nene couldn't be sure that Aoi had dropped something but she was too scared to go and ask her. </p>
<hr/><p>Nene made her way to the library next, nobody was there as far as she could tell. Walking in the smell of old books invaded her nose. Nene looked around and saw a camera on one of the shelves. Huh, that's weird. Slowly approaching the camera she turned it on and tried to work it. The camera was pretty easy to figure out so Nene decided to look at some of the pictures. Maybe they would help her (and the others) escape. Scrolling through the photo's Nene realized that it was on a group of kids, more specifically students. One that looked like a nurse, another that had hamsters, a girl with an orange kimono, one that had tri-colored hair, a girl that seemed to be eating in every single photo, and more. Nene took another look at the shelf and saw some of these pictures but printed out, she looked on the back to find names and she was in luck. Byakuya Togami, Teruteru Hanamura, Mahiru Koizumi, Peko Pekoyama, Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko Saionji, Mikan Tsumiki, Nekomaru Nidai, Gundham Tanaka, Nagito Komeda, Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata, Sonia Nevermind, Kazuichi Souda, Akane Owari, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryo. But there was nothing that seemed to point to an escape, although one thing Nene noticed is that Monokuma was in some of these pictures. Yashiro found that extremely strange and she decided that she would take these pictures and look at them later. Pocketing the pictures she went to look around more.</p><p>Going deeper and deeper in the library she realized how big it was, she felt like she'd been walking for hours. And the shelves were still full! Just how many books are there? Continuing down Nene saw a little corridor on one of the walls. Of course, overcome with curiosity Nene walked over and into the corridor. Only to find a room with more books. They were thinner and when Yashiro took a look through them she realized they were school reports/backgrounds for students. Some of them even from the ones in the pictures. It said their ultimate, dislikes, likes, blood type, height, weight, etc, just like the Monopads. Huh, maybe Monokuma made them? Although that'd probably mean that Monokuma was their headmaster and they had the weird "killing game" thing Monokuma keeps rambling about. Putting the reports back she noticed something on the floor, Nene walked over to it and picked it up, it was an eyepatch. Similar to the one in the pictures, Nene remembered him to be Fuyuhiko. Why was it here? Maybe Monokuma stole it from him? Whatever the case was maybe it could give her some clues later on, so Nene pocketed the eyepatch as well. </p><p>Nene's trip to the library left her more confused than enlightened, which is pretty ironic, considering the library usually has the opposite effect.</p>
<hr/><p>Next Nene decided to explore the gym, she saw that Akane was already there, and surprisingly without Shijima, maybe they separated to cover more ground? Nene decided to head there anyway, it could be useful like the library. Walking near the gym she started to smell something but assumed it was from the kitchen since it was right there. But she wanted to make sure, so she checked the kitchen. And she saw Kou there, cooking up some... toast? Nene couldn't really tell what it was but the smell certainly smelled stronger here. She headed back on her journey to the gym, and walked in. The equipment closet was right near the entrance so she decided to look there, maybe that was where Akane was, that was probably going to be the only place you could look for something in the gym. But he wasn't in there, that was weird. Well anyways Nene started looking through the equipment, she found a few baseball bats, one was even signed by Leon Kuwata, who she read was the ultimate baseball player. There were some tennis rackets and some nets. There was also some swimming gear and some wrestling and boxing gloves/gear. Not much was in here, so Nene decided to leave the room and try looking in the gym itself, but before she left she noticed some gummy bears on the ground and found a bag of them on a shelf. Maybe someone wanted a workout snack? Anyways after Nene exited the room she decided to look around the gym, and the first place she looked was behind the bleachers.</p>
<hr/><p>Kou was just finishing up the making of his fried onion, squid, and lemon toast when he heard a scream. Of course, out of all the places, there had to be a ghost attack here. Well, his motto was 'An exorcist has got to fight the demons, and make it look good for the girls'. So naturally, Kou decided to head over to the scream, he thought it came from the gym so that was where he headed first. Toast in his hand taking bites as he went along he got to the gym. Opening the door he saw no one, at first at least. Looking closer he saw some hair sticking out from the bleachers. Putting the last bite of toast in his mouth he ran over to the bleachers and almost threw up from the sight before him. It was Akane, his lifeless eye stared back at him, as Kou slowly noticed the huge spear pierced through his stomach. He fought the urge to throw up, but as the bile rose he couldn't hold it in and he threw up, on something grey? Taking a closer look he realized it was Nene, oh fuck, please don't tell me she's dead. Bile rose up again and he suppressed the urge to throw up again, taking a look at Nene and checking her pulse Kou was relieved to find out that she wasn't dead. But he did notice the giant knife wound in her leg, and her bleeding head, as well as the fact that she was unconscious. Hoisting Nene into his arms Kou ran to the nurse's office, only he didn't know where it was. Checking his Monopad frantically trying to not drop Nene he located the nurse's office. Starting to run again, Kou sped to the nurse's office and ripped the door open. Going into one of the 'rooms' he laid Nene into one of the beds, and yelled, "Monokuma! Help!" before recollecting his thoughts, although as soon as his thoughts caught up with him and the adrenaline faded he threw up... All over Monokuma...</p><p>"Geez kid, did you only call me so you could throw up?"</p><p>"N-no," Kou stuttered, "NENE'S HURT! AND AKANE'S DEAD!"</p><p>"Oh I know, what do you want me to do about it? Bring back the dead? Ha kid you make me laugh." Monokuma said.</p><p>"I- I want you to at least h- heal Nene!" Kou said, "I don't want her to die!"</p><p>"Gosh, kids these days are so greedy," Monokuma said, but reluctantly started to take Nene away.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Kou yelled.</p><p>"I'm going to go heal her duh," Monokuma said rolling his eyes (?).</p><p>And just like that Nene and Monokuma disappeared leaving Kou alone with his thoughts. Which again caused him to throw up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do yall have any execution ideas for any characters cuz i need ideas- (I know I asked last time too, sorry)</p><p>also if u got no ideas maybe u got song recommendations? songs help me come up with ideas (and daydream), and i just like music- </p><p>If u don't got either that's ok! and whether u do or don't have a good day!</p><p> </p><p>Ultimates:</p><p>Nene Yashiro: Potter<br/>Akane Aoi: Hairstylist<br/>Sakura: Gardener<br/>Tsukasa: Contortionist<br/>Hanako/Amane: Astronomer<br/>Mitsuba: Barista<br/>Shijima: Illusionist<br/>Tsuchigomori: Librarian<br/>Yako: Zoologist<br/>Aoi Akane: Clockmaker<br/>Kou: Exorcist</p><p>Sorry there r less characters than regular Danganronpa but it's hard coming up with a bunch of ultimates.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter!</p><p>I have a lot of inspo rn so I may update soon, but when I update may change, and I may forget about this- I'm very forgetful-</p><p>(I'm planning for the next chapter to be introductions, and maybe a bit more idk)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>